


Parted Souls

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Honeymoon, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, fortune teller, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, married iwaoi, oiiwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi honeymoon on an Island and while exploring the town they discover a fortune teller with soul seeing eyes.





	

The airplane had landed early when the sun was still high and warm on their skin but glowing with an orange only evening understands. 

“Come on Iwa-chan, let’s go see the town,” Oikawa says, his knees bent under him, bouncing on the hotel bed. Iwaizumi holds two shirts changing out of his sticky travel one that started to suffocate him the minute they stepped onto the island. 

“We should unpack and rest,” Iwaizumi says slipping on a pajama shirt. They both feel clean and refreshed after their shower, Oikawa a little more than Iwaizumi. 

“Noooo, let’s go out, see the town, have some dinner, come on.” Oikawa hops off the bed and steps too close to Iwaizumi. He pulls up on Iwaizumi’s shirt, pulling it up over his head and balling it up. He pulls out his favorite shirt from the suitcase and hands it to Iwaizumi. 

“Wear this. Come on, I want to flaunt my new hubby to the island,” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi smiles, the light coming off of Oikawa radiating onto his own skin, warming his cheeks. Iwaizumi sighs and presses a kiss to the smile, pulling him closer by the belt loop. 

“If it makes you happy, we’ll go out,” Iwaizumi says resting his hands on Oikawa’s hips when he hugs him, nearly toppling them over onto the bed. 

“You’re the best,” Oikawa says, nuzzling Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Anything for you, my love.” Oikawa moves to let go, and Iwaizumi lets him, the broken feeling of his departure from Iwaizumi’s arms hollowing, and cold. Iwaizumi pulls the shirt on over his head, the simple white “V” neck, one of Oikawa’s favorite looks on Iwaizumi, the bulk of his arms straining the fabric of the shirt. He fiddles with his wedding band while Oikawa dresses, the weight of it still new on his hand. 

“Ready!” Oikawa sings bolting out of the walk-in closet and grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand before he has time to look up. He skips backward down the hall, pulling Iwaizumi’s hand with both of his. 

“Come on, come on!! I want to see the sky before the sun sets. They say it's supposed to be magnificent this time of year.” and he was right. When they exit the hotel, their eyes turn up to the clouds, wide and wonderstruck at the hues of orange with glowing patches of pink that were painted into the sky. Oikawa is paralyzed in his state of awe, watching the clouds move in the wind.

“Psst,” Iwaizumi whispers close to his ear, catching a breath of his cologne, intoxicating his heart. Oikawa looks over at him, his eyes gleaming.

“Let’s go.” he tugs on his fingers, opening them up for his own, molding them together. They make their way down the hill closer to the little town at its base.

The town is colorful, flags and posters decorating every storefront, creating a chaos of vibrancy and life that moves and increases the deeper they venture. Oikawa doesn’t let go of Iwaizumi’s hand, pulling him from store to store, enthralled by the ocean themed decorations and the art sold by the kiosks standing in the sand. The sun sits on the horizon, watching from a distance as the island yawns and prepares for dark, their lights flickering to life, and the stars appearing as freckles against the face of the night. 

“We should probably stop to eat,” Iwaizumi says pointing out a food truck that’s stopped on the street corner. 

“A food truck? Really?” Oikawa says but continues to walk toward it. 

“Yeah, that way you can keep looking around,” Iwaizumi says, handing the vendor some money, and ordering their special.

“Well, you’ve got me there,” Oikawa says, and takes his disposable container, opening it and taking a bite. 

Dusk didn’t last long, the light fading into darkness before they even have a chance to finish eating. Iwaizumi yawns, several times before Oikawa notices.

“Iwa-chan are you getting tired?” Oikawa says, stopping in the path and turning towards him. 

“Yeah, a little.” He says trying to look into his eyes, but they’re somewhere else, somewhere behind him, entranced by a sign. Iwaizumi turns to look as well, the glowing sign lonely on the dark street corner.  _ Soul reader  _ the sign reads, the bright neon letters almost blinding. 

“Let’s go in,” Oikawa says and gives a slight pull on Iwaizumi’s fingers, still entwined with his. 

“A fortune teller?” Iwaizumi questions. 

“Yeah, it’ll be the last store, and then we’ll go back to the hotel room,” Oikawa says, his lips pouting slightly ready to argue. 

“Promise?” Iwaizumi asks, unwilling to take away the joy in Oikawa’s eyes. 

“Promise,” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi tilts his head back and closes his eyes. Oikawa bends slightly and presses his lips to Iwaizumi’s sealing his promise. 

“Okay, let’s go in,” Iwaizumi says and opens the door, the bell overhead jingling. 

The shop is empty and dark, scarves hang from the ceiling and clutter their path, making the air feel stuffy.

“Hello?” Oikawa shouts into the void. An orange light illuminates the path a few second later, and a woman’s voice scratches it’s way to their ears. 

“You hear for a readin?” The old woman asks, her shadow flickering up against the wall. 

“Yes, we are,” Oikawa says, taking a step forward, but stopping, when he hears her laugh. 

“Then you best be hand in hand, otherwise my eyes won't see ya. That’s the only way I do couple readins” She says. It had been the first time all night, besides when they ate, that Oikawa had let go of Iwaizumi’s hand.

Oikawa reached out behind him, his fingers spread apart and waiting for Iwaizumi to take it. When their hands connect the woman whispers something though neither of them hear it. 

“So such souls do exist.” 

“Come now, into the light where ma eyes can see you.” She says, her shadow waving them towards the light. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk hand in hand along the narrow path between the scarves and the darkness. 

The back room is larger, with pillows laid out on the floor and a fire burning in the center. The woman is small, hunched over and wrinkled, and the most surprising part, is her eyes, she’s blind. Her pupils fogged over and scars shatter one of them, but regardless she looks at them directly and shuffles over to Oikawa. He takes a step back into Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi pressing his free hand to Oikawa’s hip, steadying him. 

“Now child, don’t be frightened, lend me your hands, both of ya.” She holds out her hands, her fingers bony and worn, like those of the dying. 

“Would you like to sit first?” She asks, sensing the hesitation. She takes back her hands and moves to sit on a pillow, patting the two next to her. We take them, our fingers holding tightly to each other. The room settles into silence. 

“You are newlyweds and both male.” She says, the fire pops and turns from a vibrant orange to a blue glow, growing hotter. 

“Give me your hand child, you with the stars in your heart.” She holds a hand out to Oikawa, and this time, he hesitates less. The atmosphere changes the second their skin touches, the air lightens in their lungs, and the fire tames to a purple, low and solemn that moves with vigor. The woman closes her eyes, placing Oikawa’s hand between her palms.  

“I don’t think I’ve met your soul before,” She says. Oikawa turns his head in Iwaizumi’s direction but continues to look at her, unable to pull his attention away. 

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

“Everyone’s soul visits me, whether in this life or in the next.” She says. 

“It’s only strange because of your age, and because of your other half, I remember well, Agustin, Rutherford, Jacob, Daggorath, Elizabeth, once.” She points at Iwaizumi who at this point has forgotten how to breathe. 

“You’re soul was born within the first millennium of the universe's creation. Billions of years old, time stirring in your veins, the stars living within you.” She lets go of Oikawa’s hand and reaches out for Iwaizumi’s the fire lifting into a tall flame of green and blue, flickering slightly but remaining steady. 

“You don’t remember your lives, how many you have had, how many souls you have protected and healed, and yet only ever loved one. That is why it is strange.” The woman senses their confusion, them trying to read her words like one reads air. 

“Come, see for yourself.” She turns towards the fire and scoops up a cup of what looks like liquid fire. She then hands Oikawa and Iwaizumi a jar and paper. 

“Write each other's name on the paper, though your name changes from life to life its fabrication is still very much connected to the content of your dust. But only the given name or else it won't work.” They do as she tells them, and writes each other’s names on the small slip of papers. 

“Now both of you breathe into the jar.” She commands. They look at each other at first, 

“Do it now, before the fire in my pot burns out.” She snaps. Oikawa is first, taking a large breath before releasing it into the closed space, and placing the cap on it. Iwaizumi takes it and does the same, the glass fogging up even more. They hand it back to the woman with the slips of paper. Her fingers fumble over the items, slipping the papers into the jar and then pouring the now again orange flame into it and sealing it. 

“Now watch.” She holds up the jar, the lid on the bottom, for us to peer through the glass. The flame engulfs the papers turning it to ash and dies. We wait, watching the ash for minutes, hoping for something to appear, for the world to be more than we see, and then it happens. The ash erupts into a blue flame, completely cyan, flickering tall and quickly, spinning about the bottle, dancing about the glass. 

“The color, is what is important. The actions are only representations of your current personality, but the color represents your soul, your dust.” She whispers. Their faces close to the jar, enough to feel the heat emanating from the surface.

“What does the color mean?” Iwaizumi asks, unable to take the silence. 

“When you combine two souls the common reaction of the flame is a swirling mixture of the two colors, for you two it's should be green, and purple, like the colors you saw a moment ago. But now, when combined your souls react as one color.” She stops, watching the flame, moving in the jar, bending back and forth. 

“And?” Oikawa says. 

“The single color is extremely rare, I myself have never seen it so bright before, or even at all. Having a single color means that after the universe was born, and you were created by stardust, what makes the single color unique is that it means, you two came from a single dying star. The same star spread out across the miles. For every life you have found each other and fallen in love, because you are two parts of one soul, of the same star dust, two parts continuously trying to become whole.” 

            The town was mostly dark when they left, paying the woman, and thanking her. They trudged up the hill towards their hotel, exhaustion settling into their bones. Their hotel room was cool, the summer heat of the island wearing on them. They fall into bed their hands still touching, still connected, as their bodies follow and mold to each other's shapes. Oikawa speaks first into the silence.   
“Do you think she’s right?” He asks turning to face Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s eyes float with drowsiness, his arms pulling Oikawa closer. 

“I know she is.” He says, and lets his eyes close, his nose pressed to Oikawa’s cheek, their bodies pulled together shaping to one another, becoming whole.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!
> 
> Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
